


[東離劍遊記S2]短篇

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya





	1. Chapter 1

「老大，我看到他往那裏走了！」  
「好！小的們，開路！」

樹林裡，一群野人在小徑中穿梭，貌似尋找著什麼。而前方不遠處，一名紅衣人抱著琴，藏身在略粗的樹幹後，一臉清冷地垂著目，拉緊琴弦，等待那群人步入攻擊範圍。  
一陣風吹來，將紅衣人的耳飾晃了晃，紅衣人輕微的傾過頭，不讓耳飾金屬的搖晃聲，擾了自己的聽力。  
正當雜亂的腳步聲越來越靠近，紅衣人正要凝氣一擊，忽地，一聲中氣十足的嗓音穿入，命令道：「全都綁起來。」  
「是！」語落，外圍突然出現數十人包圍上來，將忙於搜索中的人全都綁了起來。

紅衣人記得這聲音，在半個時辰前待過的茶棧，這位武者在他之後入店，但自己正注意著，方才追在自己後面、稍早同樣在茶棧中坐過的那群野賊，因此沒多留心。  
儘管後頭一片混亂，紅衣人依然聽得出，抓人的都是受過訓練的，捉拿的功夫十分俐落。不一會，樹林便安靜下來，其中一位走到方才下命令的人身邊，說：「報！擒拿東方小寨野賊含首領共十二人。」

賊人中的一人被拖了出來，被迫跪在武者面前，粗野的叫罵，嚷嚷著：「你們這些人哪來的！仗著人多……」  
「無禮！竟敢……」  
首領還沒說完，便被其中一人喝斥，但那人卻很快就噤聲。

武者說：「打群架不就是人數越多越可靠嗎？十天前、一個月前、一個半月前，你們不也是仗著人多，欺辱了那三名姑娘嗎？」  
「嘖……呵呵，這位大爺，要不，你放了我，後頭這些還有寨子裡的人都歸你了。」首領果然只是粗野人，打不過說不過，便諂媚起武者，出賣弟兄欲換取生路。  
武者不是讓人打蛇隨棍上的類型，直接揮揮手，讓手下將人帶走。在後頭沒好氣地說：「當頭的，是要有把自己的命，寄託在手下身上的心理準備。你呢，不是做首領的料！」

眾人退去，武者卻獨自往前，走向紅衣人藏身的大樹。

紅衣人一皺眉，警惕起來。  
但武者卻在兩步距離停了下來。  
低聲說：「我想你應該沒事吧，不過，就算會武，一個女孩家還是多注意安全比較好。我走了，多小心啊。」  
接著，便跟著眾人離去了。

只留紅衣人如木地站在原地。

手中的琴動了動，琴頭貌似有了變化，從中間裂出了縫，卻馬上被紅衣人一掌掩住。  
從藏身處出來，紅衣人盯著眾人離去的方向，一會，才收回目光。低頭一下，樹根邊有個方才武者踩出的小土漥。  
轉個半身，紅衣人對著步靴形狀的土漥，將自己的鞋輕輕貼上去，度量一下腳掌長度。

多了一吋多。

\--------------------------------------

很牽強拉，不過，  
我只是想表達一種：  
「以為是英雄救美，但其實美不用你救」  
的感覺


	2. Chapter 2

「……心裡有……就夠……」  
「喔~所以你不在意你在他心中佔多少分量？」

殤不患撥開盤旋在洞口的枝葉，將果子放到地上，見浪巫謠對著凜雪鴨搖搖頭，問：「你們在說什麼？」

凜雪鴨晃晃煙斗，回：「我們在說……」

「殤。」

樂師難得插話，浪巫謠出聲，殤不患自然而然看了過去。

他問：「你心中有我嗎？」

殤不患嚇了一跳。「咦？有、有啊……」殤不患搔搔鼻子，喃喃地說：「何止……」

不料樂師插話第二回，「那就好了。」

隨後自顧自地拿起紅色果子吃。聆牙在後頭無聲笑著。

************

隔日。  
因為連吃幾天果子，凜雪鴨決定去兩個山頭外的山鎮買熟食。

殤不患將浪巫謠從後頭攬在懷裡，雙臂穿過腋下抱個滿懷，右手握起拳放在浪巫謠心窩處，湊在耳邊說：「聽說人的心臟只有拳頭大。」

浪巫謠點點頭，重心向後傾，身子在殤不患懷中放鬆。

殤不患拉起浪巫謠左手，展成掌覆在自己握出的拳頭上。「而這是你。」

浪巫謠對話題的跳脫愣愣地不太理解，低頭看著自己偏白的手握著殤不患膚色偏黃的拳頭。手捏了捏，紅黑蔻丹襯著殤不患粗曠的指節。

殤不患低聲說：「你不只在我心中，更是在我心上。」

一會。

浪巫謠好像明白些什麼，想回些什麼又支支吾吾，最後面色耳尖皆通紅地縮在殤不患懷中，任由握著的掌心張開，探進裡衣中。

 

聆牙在壁邊吹了聲口哨。

 

FIN

\---------------

 

算練筆吧，最近只想寫無意義的小段子


End file.
